Current multi-lens (ex.—multi-camera) digital-imaging devices may experience difficulty with image alignment. Further, a number of such devices may also suffer from significant optical loss and reduced effective low light sensitivity.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an optics apparatus which obviates problems associated with current solutions.